


Babysitting A Helluva Hellhound

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Furry, Multi, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman12Blitzo had to take a few days off to go settle some things, so while he and Moxie were off gallivanting, Millie was forced to babysit her boss's precious baby wolf, Loona.
Kudos: 12





	Babysitting A Helluva Hellhound

“H-h-h-hold on a second here Blitzo! You can’t honestly expect me to watch Loona while you’re gone.” The dark-haired imp girl pleaded as her boss loaded up his van with another one of his suitcases. From the way he packed for this trip, it looked like it was going to be a lot longer than just a few days.  
“Hey! Not so loud!” The bald imp hushed his employee as he cupped a hand around her mouth, his eyes furiously darting around the area to make sure the wolf girl didn’t hear Millie. When he was certain that his daughter was none the wiser, the Imp boss breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his hand from the imp girl’s mouth. “I don’t want my wittle princess to know that daddy’s gone until I’m…well, gone. Besides, Moxie and I aren’t going to be gone for long. A few…heart wrenching days where I’ll be without my adorable little puppy…” Blitzo trailed off as a single tear dripped down his face as his lips began to tremble.

“If you’re so torn about leaving yourself, why don’t you stay?” Millie asked in hopes that bringing it up would force Blitzo to stay. Sadly, it wasn’t long before the imp boss pulled himself back together.

“Unfortunately, I have some urgent business to take care of that can’t be put off any longer. Not if I want to keep my legs that is.” He responded in a cheery tone, but it was clear from his laugh that he was very nervous about this meeting.

“But I-.” The imp girl tried to reason with her boss some more, but before she could get another word in, Blitzo cut her off.

“Thanks for being so understanding Millie, see you in a few days!” The head honcho said before hopping into his car and driving off at racecar speeds. She had hoped that Moxie would have spoken up for her, but he was literally being kidnapped by Blitzo and couldn’t really do much while he was bound and gagged in the trunk of the car. So rather than watching a miracle happen, Millie was forced to watch as the car drove further and further away until it was totally out of sight.

With her boss and significant other gone, the imp girl took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, letting out a heavy sigh right after before turning round to go break the news to the wolf girl that she was going to be babysitting her for the weekend.

Walking up the multiple flight of stairs, Millie prepared herself for the confrontation between her and Loona. No matter how many options she considered, all seemed to end up with her with a slit throat while the wolf girl steps on her lifeless corpse before getting onto the floor to devour her. The worse part was that since the unhinged girl wasn’t housebroken, she was going to end up far worse than if she was shat out in a toilet.

Even with that horrifying thought in her head, the imp girl steadied her nerves before walking into the conference room where she knew the wolf girl was currently shirking her responsibilities.

“Hey Loona…” Millie said as she walked into the business room, but she swiftly fell silent when she saw Loona currently filling her diaper. The worst part was, it looked like she had just started, the back of her padding just barely starting to bulge out as a loud wet fart rang out in the air.

As the wolf girl’s butt sang its odorous tune, the sloppy sounds that it made seemingly seemed to multiply as the liquid waste that was already coming out slapped against her butt. Before long, her plastic-backed underwear suddenly ballooned outwards with an unstoppable torrent of foul-smelling sludge, the seat of her diaper nearly tripling in size before plopping down between her legs with a loud and crinkly squish.

“Ugh, what do you want now? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something.” Loona snarkly replied before puffing out her cheeks so she could push another wave of mush into the seat of her diaper.

Before the imp girl could reply, she was cut off by a loud and bellowing bout of gas resounding throughout the room. Soon after that, the crinkly undergarment exploded outwards once again and bulged out even more, the diaper now sagging well below Loona’s knees with a bulge the size of a watermelon protruding out her rear.

“Yes…I can see.” Millie replied as she watched the diaper sag low and lower until it inevitably hit the floor, the crinkly undergarment letting out a soft rustle before continuing to spread out over the floor.

“Ah, there we go! Nice and full.” Loona said as she let out a heavy sigh, the wolf girl then falling backwards onto her squishy rear with a loud squelch. “So, what is it you wanted to tell me.” She finally said to Millie as she got comfortable in her smelly chair. It wasn’t as big as a beanbag, but it provided more than enough cushion for her to relax and laze the day away.

“Well…” The imp girl trailed off, trying to find a delicate way to tell the other girl that Blitzo was gone, and was going to be for the whole weekend. Sadly, she was unable to think of anything before the wolf girl barked at her to spit it out, to which she did with instant regret.

“He what!” Loona growled as she hoped off her brown throne, the young wolf leaping at Millie to rip out her throat but stopping just before since she knew that would make her daddy upset.

“C-calm down Loona-.”

“Fuck you! Don’t tell me to calm down when my daddy isn’t here!” Loona barked at her babysitter before dashing off towards one of the windows of the building.

As she stuck her head out into the open air, the wolf girl’s eyes scanned the vicinity and horizon for any sign of Blitzo, but to her dismay, she saw nothing. No hide, nor trace of the boss imp was to be seen. Within only a minute, the vicious girl started to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“Daddy! Where are you!” Loona howled out the window as her cold exterior started to wither away, quickly being replaced with that of a distraught child who was coming to terms with her parental abandonment. Millie considered saying something else, but she knew that her next words could be her last. Rather than giving the wolf girl even a hint of a reason to murder her in cold blood, the imp girl left the room for a few hours to let Loona calm down naturally.

When a few hours had passed, the black-haired girl entered the room to find Loona in her doggy bed still crying her eyes out. She wasn’t going to be the only one in tears though, for the stench of her diaper was so pungent that it made Millie retch in disgust. It was amazing that the wolf girl didn’t seem to mind the smell, especially since the wolf’s sense of smell was at least 10x greater than hers.

Even though Millie had the overwhelming urge to vomit, she knew that this was no time to be slacking. The last time she was complacent about this task, Loona nearly destroyed the whole building when Blitzo was gone for only one day. Since then, she had gotten some useful supplies to help quell the savage beast, but this was her only chance. However, there was no way she was going to last even a single minute with the smell being so rancid, so the imp girl needed a little something for herself.

After gathering the necessary supplies along with a gas mask, Millie entered the room once again, only this time doing her absolute best to remain as quiet as possible. The second she was upon Loon, the black-haired imp seized the chance and pounced upon the sleeping wolf girl.

With lightning fast speed, Millie was able to place locking mittens on Loona’s hands, locking booties on her feet, but most importantly, she was able to muzzle the diapered wolf before she could rip the imp a new one.

Once all was said and down, the black-haired girl jumped back and watched as Loona desperately tried to free herself from all of the restraints that where put on her. First, she tried the muzzle since that was the most annoying thing, but then she moved onto the mittens since they prevented the wolf girl from using her claws. When that was a bust, she moved onto the booties so she could at least get something off her. In the end though, all the wolf girl managed to accomplish was tire herself out.

Noticing that her sneak attack had worked, Millie moved in with a new diaper and some changing supplies. Now that Loona was too tired from all her thrashing and crying, there was nothing stopping the imp girl from ripping off that old diaper and wiping her charge down before replacing the soiled undergarment with a fresh one.Noticing that her sneak attack had worked, Millie moved in with a new diaper and some changing supplies. Now that Loona was too tired from all her thrashing, there was nothing stopping the imp girl from ripping off that old diaper and wiping her charge down before replacing the soiled undergarment with a fresh one.

“There, maybe now your mood won’t be as foul as your diaper.” Millie commented as she placed the last tape into place.

Loona was needless to say, furious. She was clearly much stronger than the imp girl, but due to having worn herself out, all she could do was flail her head back and forth as she tried to utter even a resemblance of a swear at the other girl. Unfortunately for the wolf girl, the only sounds that came out of her were muffled cries.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. You know, with the muzzle and all.” The black-haired imp said with a cheeky grin as she got off Loona, the red-skinned girl then looking over her work to find that she was more than satisfied with the state she had put her boss’s baby girl in. In name, Loona was just that, but now she looked the part as well.

However, due to her overconfidence, Millie didn’t see it coming when Loona got the drop on her, pinning the imp girl to the floor and demanding to be released. Fortunately, there wasn’t much more the wolf girl could even do. In fact, that was all she could do, and her demands still failed to be anything less than incomprehensible gibberish.

“Oh man, even when you’re trying to be threatening it isn’t working.” Millie giggled even though her diapered charge was growling directly in her face. It was a lot easier to stay calm when the savage beast was practically stripped of every facet of her being that made her a threat to begin with.

With no claws, to rip out her throat, no grip to choke her out, and especially no snarling snout to chew her up and shit her out, all the wolf girl had on Millie was a little more strength, but that was a fleeting resource. It didn’t take long before Loona could no longer pin the imp girl down, the tables turning once again with Millie now on top, and Loona on the bottom.

“Oh, I think I’m going to enjoy this weekend a lot more than I thought I would.” The black-haired girl said with a devious smile that even made the wolf girl shrink back in fear. She didn’t have to know what it was exactly that the imp was planning, the tense aura Millie was giving off was more than enough to send a primal instinctive shiver down Loona’s spine.

A few hours later, it seemed that Blitzo’s precious baby was totally tamed. Well, as tamed as she could be. There were a few fits here and there, not to mention a few incidents where she got a little bitey, but by lunch time, Millie finally figured out a way around needing to have the wolf girl muzzled all the time.

“Okay Loona, I’m going to take off the muzzle now so you can have num-nums. If you promise not to bite me, I promise not to make that ass of yours burn hotter than the ninth circle. Deal?” Millie asked her padded charge, even though it was completely unnecessary.

Not only was the wolf girl locked in her highchair, she was totally bound to it. Straps were used to secure her body in place, but also her arms, and even her legs. Even with Loona practically declawed and fanged, Millie wasn’t willing to give the naughty baby even a single chance to get loose.

Seeing as how she was in no position to argue, Loona lightly nodded her head before letting the imp girl take off her muzzle.

Once it was off, everything seemed to be fine, but the second Millie even remotely seemed to have dropped her guard, the wolf girl started chomping and doing everything in her power to lean forward so she could just get even the smallest nibble.

“Oh my, I guess I was right about someone being a hungry baby.” Millie cooed so sweetly that it almost made her restrained charge gag.

“Oh please. When I get out of this, I’m gonna chew you up and shit you out into my diaper! And I think I’ll have a lot of fun getting off in your rancid remains until my daddy comes come and changes me. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t throw you out. He can just sit you on your chair so you can keep doing exactly what you’ve always done. Nothing.” Loona said in an attempt to degrade the black-haired imp, but her taunts meant nothing to Millie without any way to back up her words.

“Aw, it’s so cute how you think you can do anything. But don’t you worry cause mama Millie is going to show you just how helpless you really are.” Millie said before giving the wolf girl a boop on the snout, the young girl just barely managing to pull her finger away before that became Loona’s appetizer. After that, she left the padded girl to her thoughts while the imp went to grab some baby food.

As Loona sat in the highchair, she thought about what she could possibly do to make the other girl’s life infinitely harder than it had to be. Killing her was most definitely on the forefront of her mind, but that goal was just too unrealistic with all the safety precautions in place. So, there had to be something the wolf girl could do.

Suddenly, it hit her all at once. If she couldn’t cause trouble as the grown canine she was, she was just going to have to do it as the baby she was being treated as. After all, why end someone’s life when you could just make it so terrible that they want to do it themselves.

When Millie returned with several jars of baby food in her hand, the imp girl took notice that something was different about the restrained baby.

“Um, are you okay?” The imp girl asked, wondering to herself what kind of trickery the other girl was up to. There was no way in hell she would ever act any way other than ungrateful, selfish, and loathsome, yet here the wolf girl was sitting there with an eerie aura about her.

Loona cracked a smile. “Uh-huh, I nevah felt bettah!” The wolf girl lisped in such a childish voice that Millie had to take a step back for a second.

“Who in hell are you and what have you done with the real Loona?” Millie questioned in a sort of half joking, yet half serious tone. There was still a chance that the wolf girl was just trying to make her lower her guard so that she would be easy prey, yet this seemed too smart even for Loona.

“It me siwwy. I’m just being a baby wike you said I was.” Her padded charge replied with an almost sickening smile.

“O-kay?” Mille said with a hint of confusion in her voice. Whether what Loona said was true or false didn’t really matter at that point, what really mattered was what her angle was.

Surely even the wolf girl wasn’t vain enough to think that the imp girl was stupid. A little ditzy at times maybe, but not stupid. So, the fact that she would try to act all innocent gave Millie even more of a reason to be cautious.

Regardless, there was nothing that the wolf girl was able to do with how tightly bound she was, and if she wanted to get out anytime soon, she was going to have to comply whether she liked it or not. With that in mind, Millie was able to calm herself before setting down all the jars of food she had collected.

Of course, she was quick about it so she didn’t get in too close within Loona’s range of biting, but once she pulled back, the imp girl was surprised to see that the wolf girl didn’t even move a muscle.

A minute ago she was willing to take any chance to take a bite out of Millie, and now she was playing a docile puppy? The black-haired girl wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was certain that this bi-polar pup wasn’t making anything easier on her.

While she was still unsure of what to make of Loona’s behavioral change, the imp girl just shook her head and put a pin in that mystery for now. It wasn’t going to do her any good to show any weakness now, so Millie continued on as she was before the wolf girl’s sudden change.

Taking one of the jars, the black-haired imp popped it open and dipped a spoon into the mushy contents inside, scooping out a large helping of the green glop before hovering it over to Loona’s mouth. Surprisingly, the wolf girl was cooperating, opening her mouth right away without too much of a fuss. When she brought the spoon in closer though, that’s when it happened.

Instead of staying still, the wolf girl moved her snout to the side so aprubtly that it knocked the spoon out of the Imp’s hand and caused most of the food to land on the diapered girl’s mouth rather than in it.

“Of course you were just fucking with me.” Millie said as she bent down to retrieve the spoon. Now it made sense why Loona was acting this way. Why kill her when she could act worse than dead weight.

“What? Me? I just a baby an no know bettah.” Loona replied as some of the baby food dripped down her chin and onto the tray below.

Rolling her eyes in response, Millie gave the spoon a quick wipe with her shirt before trying to feed the rowdy pup once again. Just like last time though, the food didn’t end up where it was supposed to go, and the spoon went flying out of the Imp’s hands once again.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Millie went to pick up the spoon once again while Loona just sat in her highchair smiling at how much she managed to do in just a few short minutes.

“Oh man, this is a lot more fun than just straight up killing her. I think I’m going to enjoy this weekend after all.” Loona thought to herself as the feeding continued for the next hour. In the meantime, the padded girl thought that she might as well add a little more fun, so she did, right into the seat of her diaper.

Despite being so tightly restrained, Loona still found a way to maneuver her lower body just enough to let an avalanche of mud rush out of her bottom, bulging out the back of her diaper and causing it to lop over the backside of her highchair. When she was finished, the wolf girl let out a loud sigh of relief.

It didn’t take long before the crinkly undergarment was filled with its own kind of mush while the air filled with its noxious odor. As if trying to feed her was bad enough, now Millie had to deal with a stench so foul it made her want to jump into the fiery lake.

“Ah! Baby make boom-boom in her diapee.” Loona cooed as she relaxed her body so she could sink a little deeper into the mud mound she just made.

“Holy shit! What in hell did you eat?” Millie exclaimed as she held her breath, fanned the air around her, and even pinched her nose from how rancid it smelled.

As bad as the smell was though, Millie still had a lot of baby food left on the tray, and she wasn’t going to stop until every last bit was in the other girl’s stomach no matter what. Sadly, that was much easier said than done, for Loona was hellbent on making the afterlife even more than a living hell than it already was.

In the end, some, if not half of the food did manage to make it into her stomach, but by the time it was all over, the wolf girl was in desperate need of a change, but more importantly, a bath.

Of course, that meant undoing literally every restraint that Millie had put on the padded girl, and despite how much fun it looked like Lonna was having, she wasn’t really keen on giving the wolf girl so much freedom. However, she was willing to give it a shot since she did happen to have a backup plan in case something were to go awry.

Knowing that it had to be done, Millie undid every last restraint on the wolf girl and even took her out of the highchair. When she noticed that her head wasn’t immediately severed from her body, the young imp took that as a good enough sign that she wasn’t going to be killed just yet, so she took the time she still had left to live carrying Loona over to the bathroom. The whole time, the imp girl pinched her nose because the mess her charge had just made was so bad that it was

Once the pair arrived, Millie set the wolf girl down so she could get the tub nice and boiling before stripping the padded girl of her clothes. After that, all that was left was what the imp girl dreaded most, the diaper.

“Well? You’re not gonna make me get in da tub wif my full diapee on, are you?” Loona lisped as she placed a finger up to her mouth while her eyes glistened with a false innocence.

“Oh Satan I hate you” Millie said under her breath before she started ripping open the crinkly undergarments tapes.

Through the whole change, the wolf girl couldn’t help but smile as her smelly butt was wiped clean. Normally, she’d prefer to just sit in it till she got bored, but it was much nicer having someone wait on her hand and foot like this, especially when she got to act as bratty as she wanted with no consequences.

Pretty soon, her bottom was more than clean enough to justify getting into the tub. It didn’t have to be totally cleaned since Millie was going to have to scrub down there anyways, but since Loona’s butt was a lot furrier, it was a little harder to get everything out. However, now that the hard part was done, it was time for what should have been the easy part, but since Loona didn’t seem to get the message, it seemed that the imp girl was just going to have to deal with the punches as they came.

Throughout the whole bathing process, the wolf girl was totally uncompliant, though it was hidden under the guise of “playing”. Every time Millie tried to scrub Loona down, she would just violently splash the water and say she’s just having fun, but the second she pulls away, the naked animal just stops altogether.

“Oh, boy…” The imp girl sighed before trying to clean the other girl up once again, only to meet with the same results as last time.

Eventually, after an excruciating two hours, Millie finally scrubbed every inch of the wolf girl clean, meaning that it was finally time for this nightmare to be over. At least, that’s what the imp girl thought.

Once Millie had gotten Loona out of the tub to dry her off and put a fresh diaper on her, the wolf girl started acting out again, this time kicking her legs every which way while the imp tried to diaper her. After a few minutes, the black-haired girl was finally sick and tired of the other’s antics and decided to do something about it, so when Loona wasn’t paying attention, she slapped her butt so hard that the smack echoed in the bathroom.

“Oh yeah, spank me harder mommy.” The wolf girl said in an eerily similar tone to that of the porn star, Angel Dust.

“Oh gross.” Millie said as she rolled her eyes, continuing with the change right after despite all the leg flailing. Luckily, she managed to catch Loona’s legs with one hand, and while it proved difficult to do one handed, she was able to get a new diaper on the wolf girl without any more problems.

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Lonna huffed in her normal voice as she sat up in her new crinkly diaper, feeling its soft padding pressing against her privates as she lightly grinded against the floor.

“Yeah, well you’re no walk in the park missy. You think I want to be taking care of your padded ass?” The imp girl complained as she stood up to stretch her limbs.

“You will unless you want me to complain to my daddy about how badly you treated me, Putting mittens on me, booties, but worst of all, a muzzle.” Loona said with tear-filled eyes as she pointed out all of the horrible things the other girl had done to her.

“So? You go dressed up like that every other weekend.” Millie retorted as she brought up her phone to show proof of the padded girl going out dressed almost exactly as such.

“T-that’s not the point!” The wolf girl replied in a fluster as a light blush started creep upon her cheeks.

“Go ahead, tell him. But then you’ll just have to deal with being alone whenever your daddy goes out again.” Millie replied in an uncaring voice, totally fed up with the other girl and her shenanigans to the point where she didn’t even care if she was fired. If it meant having to spend another minute with this ungrateful pup, she was more than happy to take Moxie when he got back and leave.

Hearing the sincerity in the black-haired imp’s voice, Loona found herself with a decision to make. Ultimately, she went against her previous threat and backed off. Along with that, she decided to go back into baby mode, albeit this time, a lot more carefree than rowdy as she just crawled around on the floor doing whatever she wanted.

“What are you doing?” Millie asked the padded girl, confused as to what she could possibly be scheming now.

“What does it look like? I’m being a baby.” Loona sharply replied before continuing her aimless trek around the room.

“Right, like I’m going to fall for that one again.” The imp girl coldly replied before leaving to go take care of some other business she needed to get done before the two returned from their trip.

As time went on though, Millie actually found herself believing what Loona said. If she had wanted to do something to her, the wolf girl would have already done something. Rather than introduce the imp girl to her stomach, the padded girl was just crawling around on the floor and actually acting like a baby, even without the muzzle. It was so bizarre that the black-haired girl thought that she was going to need a diaper soon.

Regardless, now that the threat of being chewed up and shit out was now gone, Millie could actually focus on doing some actual work while Blitzo and Moxie were gone so they didn’t come back to an atrocious backlog of paperwork. Sadly, it seemed as though Loona had other plans.

The second the black-haired imp sat down to do some work, the wolf girl jumped into her lap and curled up as if she were getting ready to take a nap.

“Um, can I help you?” Millie asked in an annoyed tone since she was trying to get some work done now that Loona was supposed to be acting like a carefree baby at the moment.

“Nothing!” The padded pup replied before making herself even comfier in the young imp girl’s lap.

Taking in a deep breath, Millie was about to say something when she realized that anything she said was just going to be brushed off. After that, she let out a defeated sigh and just leaned back in her chair as she pet the now sleeping wolf girl in her lap. First, she tried to avoid watching the unruly girl, then she tried embracing it, and now Loona is embracing back, a lot more forcefully than she’d like too.

In the end, it looked like Millie ended up exactly where she thought she’d be, albeit it with a lot cleaner of an office than she imagined. That was, if the smell didn’t count, cause from the way Loona’s diapered started bulging out, it was only a matter of time before the entire building smelled like a dumpster. On the bright side, at least she managed to keep from being inside the diaper. Of course, with a smell like that, the imp sort of wished she was, at least then she couldn’t smell herself.


End file.
